


Evacuation

by jehc



Series: Ace [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehc/pseuds/jehc
Summary: Hitchin England 1940





	

**Author's Note:**

> More notes of my imaginings on the life of my dear friend.

Evacuation

JEHC

 

“You’re lost?” She asked the first grader. She smiled to comfort him, he had been lost before.

“Yes,” he replied his voice trembling.

She held out her hand, “I’ll take you home.”

“I’ts not my home!” he said.

“I know.”

“I want my mommy!” the tears were starting.

“I know.”

“I want to go home!” he was crying full on.

She wiped his tears, “I know.”

He thought she knew every thing. She knew many things. She knew no one would take three. She knew about missing siblings who were together. She knew about people who kill baby birds and have no books. She knew heating water for a bath required coal and money.

But she didn't know everything. She didn't know about polio that cripples sisters. She didn't know about direct hits on bomb shelters that take away fathers and friends. She didn't know about V1 bombs that maim and blind.

Soon she would know, soon she would know that war can take away everything and gives back nothing. Soon she would know that, but she didn't know now and that is a blessing.


End file.
